Los malos pensamientos
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Esta es una pareja no yaoi alterna. Esta medio loca pero ojala os guste. ¿Que malos pensamientos puede ocasionar el cabello largo de Rei?


Hola! Soy Kari Tsukiyono y espero que les guste mi fic. Yo se que la pareja esta medio loca pero es que Rei es mi personaje favorito y Mariam es una de las pocas chicas de Bey que me cae bien.

Ya saben todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores etc, etc. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, por fa, dejen rxr

**UN DIA CON REI KON**

La casa estaba casi desierta, el abuelo se había llevado a Tyson y compañía a el torneo de beyblade de la ciudad, solo había dos personas en la casa, en el dojo para ser mas precisos, sentados en la duela, uno limpiaba su blade en tanto la otra le ayudaba con el lanzador.

¿Por qué no fuimos con los demás? –Pregunto la chica.

Porque te quedaste dormida y alguien tenia que vigilar tu sueño –contesto el chico de cabello negro al tiempo que le guiño un ojo a la chica.

Y tenias que quedarte precisamente tú ¿no es así?

¡Por supuesto!, no dejaría que lo hiciera alguien mas –impuso su derecho.

¿Qué tal Hilary?, de ella no tienes que preocuparte –Mariam continuaba limpiando el bleade de Rei.

Ah, Hilari, claro que no, pero, ¿Crees tú que ella se hubiera quedado sabiendo que Tyson no estaría aquí?

Tienes razón, -Sonrió- ella si que esta enamorada de Tyson, tanto que no vive sin el.

Y ¿tu? –Pregunto Neko-jin mientras frotaba la parte superior de su bleade y dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a su interlocutora.

¿Qué?, yo ¿Qué? –la muy pilla se hizo la desentendida solo para obligar a Kon a ser mas directo en su pregunta.

A Rei no le gusto la broma así que también la evadió.

Te preguntaba si es que, ¿tu estas enamorada de tu novio?

¡AH!, eso –dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Rei frunció el entre cejo y ella lo noto- No lo se, tu ¿qué opinas de el? ¿Crees que sea agradable? ¿Fuerte? ¿Amigable?, Es decir ¿Crees que me conviene?

Rei revisaba a su Drigger sin atender a las preguntas de su compañera. Mariam temió que sus comentarios hubieran hecho enojar al chino.

Yo pienso, -al fin se digno a contestar- que tienes a un gran tipo a tu lado. El es amigable, sencillo, agradable, fuerte, guapo y sobre todo es uno de los mejores beyluchadores que conozco, ¿No lo crees así? – pregunto el chico dejando lo que hacia y sentándose aun lado de Mariam.

Si claro, todo eso yo ya lo sabia, ante todo, la mejor cualidad que tiene mi galán es la modestia. Con todo, lo quiero mucho y lo tengo para mi solita ¿verdad que si?

Completamente para ti – Sonrio Kon al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos – Que hay de ti, ¿eres solo para mí?

Mariam se acurruco de el pecho de el, estirando una de sus blancas manos para acariciar la mejilla de su chico.

Nunca seria para nadie mas –le contesto antes de darle un beso.

La escena era enternecedora. Dos jóvenes en plena flor de la vida, felices, contentos, amando y siendo amados, gratamente correspondidos. Pero algo en el rostro de Mariam preocupo mucho a Rei, rompiendo el cuadro...

¡Mi amor! ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto el dueño de Drigger muy asustado al ver que su novia se llevaba una mano sobre el estomago, con la cara pálida y la vista perdida.

Si -.musito ella.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿En donde? ¿Qué sientes? –Kon ya estaba muy nervioso temiendo por la vida de su amada.

Tengo hambre –sonrió ella apenada.

Neko-jin sintió como esa pesada carga se desvanecía por completo y se sintió aliviado de que solo se tratara de eso pues, el conocía bien el antídoto para dicho mal. Se puso de pie y llevo a Mariam al comedor.

De inmediato te preparare algo de comer ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Comida China? ¿Japonesa? O... –fue interrumpido.

Para mi es igual, cualquier platillo preparado por ti es delicioso.

Entonces te preparare una deliciosa comida mexicana ¿O.K.?, bien ahora vuelvo, no te vayas a ir. –sonrió el pelinegro.

No iré a ningún lado sin ti – Le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso y la tierna mirada de Mariam hicieron que Rei sintiera mariposas en el estomago y regreso para besar tiernamente a su bombón.

Veinte minutos después (¡vaya que si Rei es un cheff bastante rápido!) el esplendido bladebreaker volvió con una charola que contenía un plato con bistec a la mexicana, otro con chiles ahogados, otro mas con sopa de fideos, un par de biskets y una jarra con agua de piña colada. Puso la charola frente a su comensal.

Espero que te guste –sonrió el cheff satisfecho.

Mmm... Huele riquísimo Rei, ¡Gracias por la comida! – Casi llora la chica porque en verdad se moría de hambre. Se puso a engullir los platillos.

Discúlpame por no haberte traído tortillas, pero sabes, ya se acabaron (Creo que algo tuvo que ver en eso Tyson) tendré que hacer mas.

Mariam no pudo otra cosa que besar a su novio, ¡era tan atento con ella!

¡Mi vida!, con tortillas o sin ellas, ¡esto es un manjar! –aclaro la chica de pelo azulado.

Rei complacido, se conformo en observarla degustar todo lo que el le había preparado.

Después de que Mariam hubo satisfecho su apetito y una vez vuelto el color a sus mejillas, volvió a agradecer la comida. Súbitamente, una mirada insistente, peligrosa y malévola fue dirigida a Rei.

¿Q... Que pasa? – Pregunto asustado por dicha mirada y con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

¡Ahora me toca a mí! - la dueña de Shark Crash se levanto de la mesa, tomo la mano de neko-jin y lo arrastro por los pasillos.

¿Qué haces? ¿a dónde me llevas? –El pelinegro seguía sin comprender que era lo que su novia traía entre manos.

Tu solo sígueme –dijo conduciéndolo a través del dojo, de la sala, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto en donde se estaba hospedando (recordemos que la casa de Tyson a veces sirve de hospedaje). Rei, al verla introduciéndolo a su dormitorio se puso muy nervioso y todavía mas cuando ella le pidió que se sentara en la cama.

Relájate –le sugirió, Rei se ruborizo.

¿Que –trago saliva Kon- haces?

Quiero recompensarte un poco por los muchos cuidados que siempre me das –sonrió. Rei estaba tan nervioso que se quedo sentado de espaldas mientras escuchaba ciertos ruidos procedentes del buró junto a la cama.

Acomódate bien porque como lo tienes tannn grande, me voy a tardar un rato –Los ojos de Rei se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo supo que eso es verdad? Se pregunto así mismo.

¿Se me nota tanto? – pregunto extrañado

¡A simple vista Rei!

Rei se ruborizo, pero a la vez aquel comentario le gusto

Mariam se quito los zapatos, se subió a la cama y se sentó detrás de Rei, le soltó el cabello, no puso evitar acariciarlo, eso le agrado a neko-jin y ronroneo como un lindo gatito.

Esto te va a gustar –dijo Mariam y al pobre muchacho casi le sale sangre de la nariz.

Relajate Rei,- se decía el mismo – ella es la chica que amas, y si va a ser con alguien, estas con la persona indicada –trato de tranquilizarse y dejar que su novia hiciera lo que quisiera, el, no pondría resistencia.

¡Oye! –Exclamo el chino- ¿no vas a cerrar la puerta?

¡Ah! –dijo viendo que la puerta estaba abierta – No, que se quede así, no tengo ganas de pararme.

P... Pero ¿y si alguien pasa y nos ve? –pregunto inocentemente.

Pero si no hay nadie en casa a parte de nosotros dos.

¿Qué tal que los chicos regresan?

Por favor Rei, no te preocupes, no creo que sea algo que les sorprenda, todo el mundo lo hace –respondió ella sin ningún pudor.

No pues, eso es cierto, pero ¿tu crees que ellos? –Se puso rojo como tomate.

¡Claro amor! –Se acerca y lo besa suavemente en la mejilla – no seas tímido. Ahora si, voy a comenzar. Rei la sintió recargarse en su espalda y sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

¡Oh, Rei!, huele tan bien tu cabello- exclamo la chica de manera muy sensual –Rei temblaba de emoción.

Bueno –prosiguió Mariam- lo haré lo mas suave que pueda pero, si te lastimo, me avisas –La Saint Shield comenzó su trabajo.

El tiempo paso y la noche había caído en la ciudad. Cinco siluetas comenzaron a distinguirse a lo lejos. Tyson y los demás, volvían después de tener un... aburrido encuentro con los chicos novatos del mini torneo de beyblade.

Gane fácilmente el torneo –fanfarroneo Tyson.

Claro, con niños de primaria y novatos, era mas que obvio que ganarías – le bajo los humos Hilary

Sin contar que Max se dejo ganar por esa niñita llorona y que Kai no quiso participar en un torneo de tan bajo nivel –corroboro Kenny.

Y no mencionaste el hecho de que Rei ni siquiera asistió al evento, jefe –añadió Dizzi

Si, si, si, menosprecien el poder de Tyson y Dragoon, envidiosos –dijo molesto el dueño del nombre.

Por cierto, ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo Rei y Mariam? –pregunto inocentemente Max.

¿Tu que crees? – contesto Tyson con una mirada maliciosa.

Yo... no lo se, ¿estarán jugando beybleade?- Max es la ingenuidad andando.

Max, Max, Max, eres tan inocente –dijo Tyson compadeciendo al inexperto Max- Te aseguro que si están jugando, pero no precisamente beyblade.

¡Tyson! No digas tonterías –Gruño Hilary

Hilary tiene razón Tyason, no estés pensando cosas malas, además, Rei no es como tu –Kenny en defensa de su amigo.

Rei, no, ¿Pero que tal Mariam? –Siguió molestando cuando ya estaban a las puertas de la casa Kinomiya.

¡Tyson! –todos al unísono.

Aun que... –se escucho una voz varonil y todos voltearon para ver de donde provenía.- es muy extraño – continuo Kai –las luces están apagadas y todo esta muy callado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio...

¡Ay!, entonces no están haciendo nada, de lo contrario estarían haciendo mucho ruido –se quejo Kenny

Todos, incluso el señor frió Kai, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario de Kenny, este ultimo se puso rojo, aun en la oscuridad se notaba.

¿Pomada para las quemadas, jefe? – se burlo Dizzi

No, yo no quise decir que... –no hallaba como remediar el asunto

¡Silencio! –Dijo Max tapándose la boca con el dedo -¿escuchan eso?

Yo no oigo nada –menciono Tyson.

¡Esperen! –Es verdad, se escuchan voces.

Entremos a la casa sin hacer ruido –sugirió Hilary

Todos entraron, uno seguido del otro. Cruzaron el dojo, la sala, subieron las escaleras dejándose guiar por las voces. Por fin, una señal de vida, la luz en la habitación de Mariam salía a raudales por la puerta abierta de esta. Las voces se hicieron más claras y audibles, ya se entendía que era lo que decían...

¿Verdad que te gusta, Rei? – se escucho la voz de Mariam

mmm...!Si! ¡Me gusta! ¡Mas! ¡Mas por favor! ¡No te detengas! –suplicaba Rei.

Tyson estaba a punto de soltar una tremenda carcajada, Kai totalmente ruborizado, Hilary tapándose los ojos, Kenny apunto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal y Max,, que no comprendía nada, quería acercarse para saber que ocurría.

Se acercaron otro poco a la puerta para ver más, y lo que vieron los puso completamente colorados. Dos figuras, una, la de Mariam (inconfundible su típico chongo en la cabeza), otra... bueno la otra no se distinguía mucho pero adivinaron que era la de Rei porque ya habían escuchado su voz. La sombra de Rei se veía un poco mas pequeña que la de Mariam (por ke Mariam estaba mas cerca de la luz), esta ultima se movía sobre la de Rei.

¡Me encanta!, ¡es tan largo Rei! – la voz de la chica de cabello azulado mostraba una clara excitación.

Afuera todos: ¡?!

¡Por supuesto!, El secreto para que crezca tanto es darle un buen masaje diario – dijo Rei en tono de experto.

Afuera Kai: (Pero que presumido es Rei)

Pues yo creo que tienes buena mano para esto, ahora tendrás que masajear el mío todos los días – Mariam.

¡Ay!- se quejo Neko-jin

¡¿Te lastime?!, Perdoname –se disculpo la chica

No te preocupes, tu continua –sonrió Rei.

No podemos dejar que esto continué –susurro Hilary ya muy agitada.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Tyson

¡Es inmoral!

Baja la voz Hilary, nos van a oír – advirtió el jefe

Pues yo ya no lo soporto, iré a detener a ese par de pervertidos (es un pecado comer pan enfrente de los hambrientos, y sino, que al menos inviten) –dijo Kai muy decidido a interrumpir.

Kai,- dijo Max- detente, Kai –pero fue ya imposible detener al ruso. A los demás no les quedo más remedio que seguirlo.

¡¿Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?! –Grito Kai a los novios.

Kai/Tyson/Hilary/Max/Kenny se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena de los otros dos, y Mariam y Rei, se sorprendieron de ver a sus amigos ya en casa.

¡AH! ¡Ya volvieron! No los escuchamos llegar – Sonrió Mariam

Todos excepto Mariam le dijeron a Kon: ¡Rei, lo tienes muy largo!

¿Verdad que si? Es lo que yo le estaba diciendo -Mariam seguía riendo.

Ya en la cena, cuando todos estaban juntos...

¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras el cabello tan largo Rei! –dijo admirada Hilary

Si, ya quisiera tener Hilary la mitad de lo largo de tu cabello Rei –Se burlo Tyson

¡Callate Tyson!

Entonces Mariam, te pasaste todo este tiempo cepillando la larga cabellera de Rei –concluyo Max.

Es un masaje muy relajante –cometo Mariam- cuando yo no puedo dormir, me cepillo el cabello.

Además, estimula el crecimiento del mismo –añadió neko-jin

¿Qué creyeron que estábamos haciendo, eh? –pregunto curiosa la poseedora de Shark Crash

Este... mmm... pues veras –no supo contestar el jefe.

Estos desconfiados pensaron que estando solos en la casa estarían haciendo cosas de adultos, son unos malpensados, ya los conocen –se carcajeo el moreno dueño de Dragoon.

Todos: ¡TYSON!

Cuando se hubo acabado la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Por supuesto Rei y Mariam se rezagaron un poco, cuando llegaron al cuarto de ella...

Siento mucho no haberte ayudado a recoger el tiradero –se disculpo el pelinegro y ambos echaron un vistazo a lo que estaba bajo la cama.

No te preocupes –sonrió pilla- ya me ayudaras mañana –le guiño un ojo.

Se dieron un ardiente beso de buenas noches.

Suspiro de ambos

Estuviste grandioso

Y tú maravillosa

Con mucho trabajo se despidieron por fin.

Como Mariam compartía la habitación con Hilary, esta le pregunto cuando la luz ya estaba apagada y ambas se disponían a dormir.

Dime la verdad Mariam, ¿Qué hicieron tú y Rei toda la tarde?

Hilary, tu que crees –dijo Mariam poniendo cara de "obvio"- estábamos solos, mi amado Rei y yo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar? Si te quedaras con Tyson, claro.

¡Entonces quieres decir que tu y Rei ya...! –casi grito de la emoción Hilary

Baja la voz, la habitación de los chicos esta aquí junto no se te olvide –regaño Mariam

Si –susurrando- pero cuéntame ¿Si o no? –insistió la castaña.

Solo te diré una cosa – sonrió lujuriosamente- el cabello no es lo único que mi Rei tiene, grande, fuerte y hermoso.

Hilary se quedo con la boca abierta. Luego ambas se empezaron a reir.

Vas a tener que hurgar un buen plan para mi y Tyson ¿Eh?

FIN

Que tal?, Les gusto? La imaginación puede volar muuuuccchhooo.


End file.
